


Strife

by Jurrassica



Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Clack, Domestic Fluff, Fenrir - Freeform, Husbands, Journey, M/M, Strife's delivery service, last names, sliceofclack, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Because, really, after being married for a year, Cloud shouldn't go by "Mr. Strife" anymore.  Nor should his business be called 'Strife's Delivery Service'.  But this seems to be a battle that Zack couldn't win.  Or maybe he could win half of it, at the very least?For the Slice of Clack 2020 event.Week 4: JourneyPrompt: Strife's Delivery Service (and Fenrir)
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807111
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Strife

“What’s with the glare?” Cloud asked after he placed the phone down, jotting some things on a notepad for his next delivery.

“A glare? I wasn’t glaring.” Zack replied, blinking a few times in confusion.

“You were Zack.” Cloud sighed, leaning back on his chair. This delivery would take two days, and he really didn’t want to do it alone. He was so used to having someone around all the time. Zack, Tifa, or the kids; Marlene and Denzel. It comforted him, having those he cared about around all the time. 

“This is a two-day delivery, want to come with me?” Cloud asked, and Zack’s demeanor changed immediately. Suddenly his scowl turned into a bright smile. That was the Zack that Cloud knew and loved.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can handle it on my own, but would rather have you with me.” It warmed Zack’s heart, knowing that Cloud wanted him around all the time.

“Yes, yes of course I want to go. I always want to go with you.” Zack replied, excited, and forgetting what he had been mad about just a few minutes ago.

“Alright, we’ll pick up the package tomorrow at 6, then head out.”

At 6:15, they were at the front door of their customer.

“Oh, Mr. Strife?” It was an elderly lady, wanting a package to be delivered to her daughter and son-in-law at an inn that they owned. It was easy enough, but the glare from Zack had returned tenfold.  
  


“You were glaring again. What’s the issue?” Cloud asked when they were back home, grabbing their bags for a night trip. They’d spend a night at the inn before heading back. It would be a nice little break for them.

“I wasn’t glaring.” Zack replied, face blank.

“You were. Do you want to tell me why?” 

“Can I drive?” Zack asked, immediately changing the subject.

“No.”

No was always the answer. Cloud would never let Zack drive Fenrir. No matter how many times he asked.

But as Cloud picked up speed, and the wind was in their air, Zack sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms tighter around Cloud. Really, this was nice, anyway. He always loved wrapping his arms around Cloud, no matter where they were. Being on Fenrir was no different.

And Cloud was a great driver. Weaving in and out of any debris that was in the way, or cars, when they reached a road. Zack often wondered if that was even legal (or safe?), but Cloud was so quick and smooth about it, Zack just forgot.

“You falling asleep back there?” Cloud teased, and Zack could barely hear him with the wind in his ears. He had his cheek pressed up against Cloud’s back, comfortable with the position.

“Nah, never sunshine. I’m here with you.”

“Alright, well I’m stopping for gas.” Cloud said as he pulled off the road, into a small gas station. He turned off the engine and sat back, holding onto Zack’s hands that were still wound tightly around his waist.

“Zack? I need to get up to pump gas. And why don’t you go get us something to drink.”

“Mmm, don’t wanna.” Zack mumbled into his back, too comfortable with their position.

“Come on Zack. We only have three more hours, and we’ll be there. Then we can do whatever you want once we get our room at the inn.” Zack perked up at the hint Cloud was making. One year of being married and Cloud still excited him. He really hoped that excitement would never go away.

“Sure, what do you want?” Cloud rolled his eyes at Zack’s sudden enthusiasm to get up.

“Doesn’t matter, surprise me.”

Within ten minutes they were back on the road, making good timing.

“Thank you Mr. Strife. Much appreciated!” Whatever package he was delivering, it made the woman more than excited.

“I can show you and Mr. Fair to your room, if you’d follow me?” Really, they could have camped outside, but since they were offered a free room, they gladly took it.

“Are you going to tell me why you were glaring?” Cloud asked once they were alone in their room.

“I’m was _not_ glaring!”

“Zack.”

“Alright alright. We’ve been married over a year now, yeah?”

“Uh huh?”

“And well, you still go by Mr. Strife, and call the business Strife’s Delivery service.”

“Is that what’s really bothering you? Come on Zack.”

“Well, yeah, how is anyone supposed to know that you got married if you still go by your own last name, that isn’t even your last name anymore? And you can just rename the business, it’d be easy.”

Cloud tried not to roll his eyes and he joined his husband on the bed.

“This doesn’t mean anything?” Cloud asked as he held up his hand, showing off his wedding ring. He always wore it, no matter what. It was basically plastered to his finger.

“Yeah, sure, but…” Zack trailed off.

“The business is already well known. Changing the name will just confuse people. Sorry, but it’s staying as it is.”

“Fine.” Poor Zack, he sounded so defeated.

“Want me to cheer you up?” Cloud asked, eye’s hinting at just want Zack had been wanting since they started this journey.

* * *

“Hello, Strife’s Delivery Service, how can I help you?” Zack answered, trying not to sound disappointed that Cloud, did in fact, keep the name.

“Mr. Fair?” The voice on the other side asked, and Zack scratched his head in confusion. No one ever addressed or asked about him before.

“Yes?” He replied, unsure of what this woman wanted from him.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. You’re Zack, correct? I’m looking to talk to Cloud Fair, is here there?” Zack almost dropped the phone on his foot.

“Y..yeah. Hold on and I’ll get him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, so in the end, Zack half won. Cloud refers to himself as Cloud Fair now.  
> I'm not too fond of this one, honestly. That's why it took me until the last day of the week to write and post it.   
> Next weeks submission will be a multi chapter! I'm excited for it. I had fun writing it! And I hope you'll all enjoy it. I'll post the first chapter (there are 5 in total) tomorrow!


End file.
